There You'll Be
by katty
Summary: Jack's life is perfect he's starting college in the fall, and is going on tour with everyone he holds dear. But when the love of Jack's life is taken from him, his entire world begins to spiral down out of control? Who will be there to help
1. Beginning

Hey everyone. It's me again. Yes! I live!! As you can see, I'm completly reposting my story, I changed it around ALOT. So, yeah... I'm sorry its taken so long for me to repost this, I've had alot of problems along the way- finals, regents (the person who creates these tests should die a slow painful death! j/k), family problems, etc. so it's taken me a while to get my head clear and focus on this story. Also, I'm considering changing this story, who knows though. Anyways, this concludes my long authors note. Onto the important stuff:  
  
**_Disclaimer: _**I am not related, dating, nor do I know anyone affiliated with So Weird. The characters in this story belong to Disney and whoever else owns them, except of course, for Kat. She's mine, you take her, I hunt you down and hurt you, unless of course, you'd like to give me a large sum of money for it... Also, this story is ALL MINE!! NO ONE ELSES! I'm priding myself because I think i came up with a semi-original idea, ::beams:: so please, dont flame me with the bullcrap that 'you took my story- you evil wench!' because i'm just going to laugh at you. Ok? So have a nice day...  
  


Now that all the anger is out, we can begin.  
**_Backround information: _**  


Ok, everyone is on tour, with the exception of Clu (at least for the first chapter; he wont really be mentioned that much though :( what a shock for me to do that.). Gabe is a the keyboardist/backup singer for Annie's band, yes, Annie now has a band and doesnt share half the players Molly had.   
Annie's gone through alot in the past few months, and Europe has changed her. She's not the bubble-y blonde we see on TV, she's more mature, which of course will be explained in later chapters.   
Jack and Gabe are of course still together, Fiona has forgiven Clu for the dance thing, and everyones all happy... or are they? DUN DUN DUN.  
The next chapter'll be up soon!   


**_~ Krissy ~  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

Aha! The first chapter! Never thought it'd come now did ya? Hehe...   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the character Kat. How I wish I owned Erik Von Detton, or even Clu, but sadly, I dont. The stories all mine, so no touchy! Tee hee! Ok, and foward march!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Gabe, are you sure you can't come with us?" Jack whined, looking at his girlfriend. Annie and Fiona rolled their eyes, and Carey laughed.  
" Baby you know I want to… but well, my dad doesn't trust you." Gabe laughed, looking over at her father.  
" What?"  
" Well, us, on a tour bus, together?"  
" Oh yeah… uh… hehe…"  
" Come on lover boy, we've got to go." Fiona called, laughing.  
" Give me a minute." Jack said, glaring at his younger sister.  
" Whatever." Fiona shrugged.  
" God kiss her goodbye already!" Annie teased, looking at the two.  
" Uh, do you guys mind leaving?" Jack asked, and Gabe blushed, smiling.   
" C'mon guys, we know when we're not wanted." Kat laughed, pushing the younger girls towards the steps of the tour bus, Carey following her.  
" Well, I'll see you guys in a week… I want a detailed report of everything that goes on." Annie said, smiling.  
" I wish you could come with us Annie." Fiona said, smiling at the girl.  
" Well, just think, come next time we have to leave, you and Kat get to come on my bus, and Gabe'll stay with Jack."  
" Shh… not too loud Annie. Gabe's dad still doesn't know that." Carey grinned, pointing to where Molly and Gabe's dad were speaking.  
" Oh yeah… well, bye guys." Annie laughed, hugging her friends goodbye. The three walked onto the tour bus, and Annie walked towards Molly, to say goodbye.  
*-*-*-*-*  
" Well, you've got to go… I'll see you in a week… I'll miss you." Gabe said quietly, hugging her boyfriend.  
" I don't want to leave you." Jack mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder. " I'm going to miss you like hell."  
" Jack, don't do this… we do this every time you go away, and every time, we both get upset for a month!"  
" But I'm gonna miss you!!"  
" I'm going to miss you too baby… but, well, we've got to accept the fact that this is going to happen."  
" Yeah… but I'm still going to miss you like hell."  
" You're so cute when your upset." Gabe giggled, kissing her boyfriend lightly on the lips. Jack pouted, looking at his girlfriend.  
" You won't see me for a week and that's how I'm supposed to leave? C'mon sweetie, you know I need more then that." Jack teased. Gabe laughed, pulling her boyfriend in for another kiss. The two began to make out, until Molly walked towards them, tapping Gabe on the shoulder.  
" I think it's time for us to go… sorry to break you two up, but Irene's going to have a hissy fit soon."   
" Bye…" Gabe said, kissing her boyfriend on more time. Molly shook her head laughing as she grabbed the back of her son's shirt, dragging the dazed boy onto the bus.   
" BYE!! I'LL MISS YOU!" Jack called. Gabe laughed, watching her boyfriend rush to the window, opening it. He waved as the bus pulled away, Gabe waving back. Annie forged a smile, waving goodbye to the bus, standing next to Gabe. She shook her head as she felt a chill go up her spin. Somehow, she got the feeling that this would be the last time they'd be together for a long time.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" I really appreciate this Annie." Gabe said, smiling at the teen.  
" Anytime Gabe." Annie shrugged. *Yeah right!! Grr I'm so stupid!!! THESE ARE FROM ME! NOT YOU- YOU EVIL BITCH!!!* Annie thought to herself, mentally kicking herself.  
" Well, I've gotta get home, my dad should be back from work… I'll see you tomorrow, what time do we leave again?"  
" Um, about ten."   
" Great, I can't wait… this is going to be awesome… I've never done something like this… it's so… exciting!" Gabe exclaimed, happily. She hugged her friend goodbye and quickly left Annie's hotel room, leaving Annie to stare at the girl in disbelief.  
" It's gotta be the caffeine… no one is that happy…" Annie muttered. She picked up the guitar that Carey and Jack had given her as a going away present and began to strum it, thinking up a new song.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Jack moped around the tour bus, looking like a love sick puppy as he sat down finally next to his sister.  
" What's wrong Jack?" Kat asked, looking up from her book.  
" I miss her." Jack said, hanging his head down.  
" Aww." Fiona and Kat exclaimed, and Carey laughed.  
" That's so sweet!!" Kat gushed.  
" Who knew my brother could be so sweet?" Fiona asked, pinching her brother's cheeks.  
" Help me Carey... they're going all teenie bopper on me." Jack pleaded, looking at his friend.  
" Do you say that when I'M not here Carey?" Kat asked, looking at her boyfriend. Carey gulped, nervously.  
" Oh yeah Kat, all the time..."  
" Aww!" Kat exclaimed, hugging him.  
" There's no hope for either of them man." Jack announced, rolling his eyes. Carey nodded, shaking his head. " I'm gonna go get some sleep… wake me up when we get to the hotel room someone?" Jack said, standing. The teens nodded, Fiona still giggling and gushing about how hard it was to find guys that were sweet. Jack wandered into the room he was sharing with Carey, and he plopped down onto his bed, sighing. Something deep inside of him was bugging him, gnawing at his conscious. He began to drift off into a restless sleep, knowing when he woke up, something would be different.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" Hey dad, do we have anymore eggs? I feel like baking a cake, and well, I need a few eggs." Gabe asked, walking into the living room, where her father was reading the paper.  
" I don't think so sweetie…" Gabe's father said, smiling. He knew she was baking to take her mind off of Jack, that's what she always did. He stood, patting his daughter on the head. " It's late sweetie, why not call it a day and bake the cake tomorrow?"  
" Yeah… I can always do this tomorrow…" Gabe said, shrugging. She followed her dad upstairs, then went to her bedroom, sighing. She lit two of her favorite candles, and after changing into her night clothes, settled in for the night, to read one of the books required for school. Fifteen minutes later, she fell asleep, not remembering to blow out the candles.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I dont own anything but the character Kat. How I wish I owned Erik Von Detton, or even Clu, but sadly, I dont. The stories all mine, so no touchy! Tee hee! Ok, and foward march!  
  


**_Chapter 2_**  


_" HELP!!!" Gabe screamed, banging on the door of her bedroom. Jack looked around, noticing he was in Gabe's home.  
" Gabe!! Hold on, I'm coming!!" Jack shouted, running towards her door. He heard her coughing and screaming, but no matter how fast he ran, the door was always the same distance away from him.  
" JACK!!"  
" Gabe hang on." Jack shouted, continuing to run. His lungs burned and his feet ached, but he continued, hearing his girlfriend's screams and coughs growing quieter. " Gabe!!" He shouted, finally reaching the door. He tried to open it, but screamed as the doorknob burnt his hand. " Hold on, I'm kicking the door down." He shouted. Gabe was no longer screaming and coughing, and Jack began to try to knock the door down. Finally, he succeeded, and ran into his girlfriends' bedroom, greeted by fired, surrounding him. " GABE!! GABE WHERE ARE YOU??" He shouted, coughing. " GABE!!!" He screamed, seeing his girlfriend, on the ground, on fire.  
_Jack woke up with a start, tears streaming down his face. " Gabe…" He whispered, grabbing his cell phone. He quickly dialed his girlfriend's phone number, waiting for her to pick up.  
" I'm sorry, but the number you are calling is currently not available. Please hang up and try again." Greeted him, instead of his girlfriend's voice.  
" Oh fuck." Jack mumbled, standing up. He began to pace around the room, trying to think who to call. He began to dial Gabe's best friend's phone number, but then hung up, calling Annie instead.  
" Hello?" Annie answered.  
" Hey, Annie? It's me, Jack." He said, thankful she had picked up. " Gabe's not with you, is she?"  
" No… Jack, it's like midnight, what's wrong?"  
" I have this bad feeling… could you please check on Gabe? I tried to call her, and no one answered." Jack said, his fear growing.  
" Jack…"  
" Annie please… I really- I'll owe you big time." Jack pleaded, hearing Annie sigh.  
" I'll call you back when I get there." Annie said and Jack sighed thankfully.   
" Thanks Annie… I owe you."  
" Yeah, you do." Annie sighed, hanging up. Jack placed his cell phone down, and sitting, stared at it, praying that what he was feeling was wrong.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Annie placed her tennis shoes on her feet, sleepily walking out of her hotel room. She threw her sweatshirt over her head, walking quietly out of her home, so not to wake her bodyguard. She began the short walk to Gabe's, shivering. Something was wrong, she had this bad feeling about what she would find. She began to smell something burning, and screams coming from Gabe's home. She quickened her pace, now running towards her friend's house.  
" GABE!!" She screamed knowing it was her screaming. She quickly dialed 911. " Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a fire… please, it's really bad, there's a girl trapped in her room, and I'm pretty sure her father's stuck in there too… 811 Pine Road… please, hurry!!" Annie shouted. " GABE HOLD ON!!" She screamed. She ran towards the home, and what she saw horrified her, Gabe's home was on fire, and she saw Gabe trapped in her room, banging on the window.  
Gabe dissappeered from Annie's sight, and the girl bit her lip, hearing sirens on the way already. " Please make it Gabe…" She prayed, seeing the fire department pull up, pushing her out of the way as they attempted to put out the fire.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" Carey, could you go tell Jack that we're here?" Molly asked, looking at the teen. The group had fallen asleep in the 'rec' part of the bus, talking until they had arrived.  
" Sure." Carey laughed, standing up. " Jack, we're here… dude what are you doing?" Carey asked, walking into the room the two shared. He had walked in a second ago, and saw his friend, tear stained face and all, staring at his cell phone blankly.   
" I'm waiting for a phone call."  
" Really? Whose calling at ten in the morning?"  
" Annie."  
" Why?"  
" Because-" Jack began, but was interrupted when his cell phone began to ring. He pounced on the phone, quickly answering it. " Annie?"  
" No, this is Irene." Irene said, laughing.  
" Oh."   
" Don't sound so happy to hear from me Jack. Anyways, just tell your mom we're already here, waiting for you guys to show up."  
" Oh. Ok. Bye." Jack said quickly, hanging up.  
" Who was it?" Carey asked, watching Jack stand, trying to fix his tearstained face.  
" Your mom. She said they're waiting for us."  
" Oh."  
" Well, you ready?"  
" Me? I've been waiting for you man."  
" Then let's go." Jack said grinning, he hadn't heard from Annie, and he was going to take that as a good sign.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I dont own anything but the character Kat. How I wish I owned Erik Von Detton, or even Clu, but sadly, I dont. The stories all mine, so no touchy! Tee hee! Ok, and foward march!  


**_Chapter 3_**  


Jack had been having a good day. He hadn't heard from Gabe today, but he was sure that was because of the vigorous touring rehearsals.   
" Come on stupid, press the button!" Fiona exclaimed, looking at Jack. Jack broke out of his trance, looking at his friends. Carey sighed, grinning as he pressed the 'L' button on the elevator, and the doors closed.  
" So what should we do today? Swim? Go to the beach? The mall?" Kat asked her friends.  
" DEFINITELY NOT THE MALL." Jack and Carey exclaimed, and the two girls laughed.  
" Aww you know you love the mall Jack." Fiona teased.  
" Haha, no."  
" You love picking out cute little sweater sets with Gabe... what does she call you? Her little Jacky Pooh??" Fiona teased, walking off the elevator. Jack blushed in protest, then laughed with the rest of his friends. He stopped laughing however, when he heard his sister shout: " ANNIE!! What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"  
" Hey guys." Annie smiled weakly. " I um... I have to talk to Jack for a minute." She said quietly and Jack felt his heart drop.  
" Ok, we'll see you guys outside." Fiona shrugged, giving Annie an encouraging pat on the back. " Go for it." She whispered. Annie sighed, shaking her head.  
" Hi Jack…" Annie said quietly, and Jack's heart sank, hearing the girl sniffle. " I... I don't know how to say this..."  
" Oh no."  
" Jack I'm sorry…"  
" What- What happened?"  
" There was a fire… she was trapped… they couldn't get to her in time to save her…"  
" She's…"  
" Yeah… Jack I don't know how you knew, but… you were right."  
" I don't know how I was right either… Oh god… She's… Oh my god…"  
" Jack, I'm sorry…" Annie said quietly, biting her lip.  
" I should've stayed… I should have made her come with me…"  
" Jack, it's not your fault..."  
" When's the funeral? Can we go?"  
" Yeah... I already talked to Molly, and we sort of figured you'd want to be there... so well, I had my manager book us all tickets back... but we've got to go now. Molly's telling the others now, everything's packed."   
" Thanks Annie." Jack said quietly, looking down. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks, and Annie pulled him into a hug.  
" It'll be ok Jack... everything will be ok." She whispered, leading the way to the tour bus. The two boarded the tour bus, and Ned began to drive. Fiona stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging her brother.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Jack? Baby? Are you ok?" Molly asked, knocking softly on her son's door. She walked into the room, seeing her son sitting, starring at a picture of Gabe.  
" Mom…" Jack whispered, standing up and hugging his mother. Molly looked at her son, who was now sobbing on her shoulder. " She's dead..."  
" Oh baby, I'm so sorry…" Molly whispered, hugging her son tightly. " I'm so, so, sorry…"  
" They couldn't save her… I couldn't save her…"  
" Baby, this isn't your fault." Molly said quietly, hugging him.  
" Then whose is it?" Jack cried.  
" We cant control these things baby. The important thing is that she had so many people who loved and cared for her… and that's all someone could ask for."  


***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Two Weeks Later *-*-*-*-*-***  


_'Dear Journal,  
Gabe died. Yep, she's dead. Gone, never coming back. And I cant believe it. The love of my life, just snatched away right before my eyes. She looked beautiful though, dressed in her prom dress. I almost died right there, seeing her in that dress... so many memories, I couldn't bare it. I just sat there, staring for most of the funeral. Fi and Kat wept, Clu flew in, helped Carey support the girls. Annie though... she's changed. I would have thought she would be right next to Kat and Fi, crying her eyes out, yet she sat there with me, comforting me, not crying once. I almost laughed in quite a few faces, because of the crap they were feeding me. 'She's in a better place.' Where? THIS is the better place! Why do people ALWAYS tell you that the deceased are in a better fucking place? If they're in such a great fricken place, then I guess we must be in Hell. But journal, you'll be proud to know I didn't bite anyone's head off- I let Annie do that. She told quite a few people to shut up and leave me alone, and I couldn't believe that. After that funeral, I couldn't bare my old lifestyle- the happy colors my room once held, the bright clothes, etc. I got a whole new wardrobe, new everything. I even got a new lifestyle- partying the whole night. Oh, yeah... gotta go... my rides here...   
~Jack'  
_*-*-*-*  
" Jack, honey where have you been?" Molly asked, looking at her eldest child. Jack barely acknowledged his mother, making his way up the stairs towards his room. " JACK." Molly shouted.  
" WHAT?" Jack shouted back, turning to look at his mother. " What do you want from my life?"  
" Jack, it's two in the morning. You're just getting home. You didn't call, you didn't tell me you were going out, I thought you were kidnapped or lying dead on the side of the road!!" Molly exclaimed, tears in her eyes. " Jack… what's wrong with you? You've never acted this way… why- what changed you?"  
" Since when do I have to announce to the world where I'm going? In case you've forgotten, I'm eighteen mom."  
" In case you've forgotten, you still live under my god damn roof!" Molly shouted. Jack rolled his eyes and continued his way to his room. " Did I say we were finished talking?"  
" You call that talking? Wow lady… you need help."  
" Jack Phillips. What has gotten into you? I'm your mother! You don't talk like that to me, or anyone else!" Molly shouted, taking the stairs two by two until she was close to her son.  
" Kiss my-" Jack sneered, but was cut off by his mother's slap. Jack stood there for a few seconds, his eyes glistening with tears and his cheek burning, until he finally reached up to touch the tender cheek. " Bitch." He growled, running to his room. Molly stood there, tears falling down her face. She sunk to the ground, and began to cry.   



	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: I dont own anything but the character Kat. How I wish I owned Erik Von Detton, or even Clu, but sadly, I dont. The stories all mine, so no touchy! Tee hee! Ok, and foward march!  
  


**_CHAPTER 4_**  


_*-*-*-*-*  
_And through it all she offers me protection a lot of love and affection -whether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me.   
I know that life won't break me when I come to call she won't forsake me.  
~Robbie Williams 'Angels'  
*-*-*-*-*  
Annie sat on her desk chair, bringing her knees up to her chest as she heard the door slam. Jack was home. Annie could hear him pounding up the stairs, and Molly calling out to him. Annie stood, looking around her room.  
" Since when do I have to announce to the world where I'm going? In case you've forgotten, I'm eighteen mom." Annie heard Jack shout.  
" In case you've forgotten, you still live under my god damn roof!" Molly shouted. " Did I say we were finished talking?"  
Annie closed her eyes, knowing the fight was going to continue. She glanced at her desk, where a teen magazine was lying. 'Annie Thielen -Pop Princess- on top of the world!!' Read the cover, and Annie laughed. " If only you knew how this Pop Princess really lived." She muttered.  
" Bitch." Annie heard Jack mutter, and heard the door slam.   
Annie sighed, tears coming to her eyes. " He's changed too much…" She mumbled, opening her door. She spotted Molly sobbing on the first stair, and quickly made her way to the woman. " Molly." Annie said gently, tapping the woman on the shoulder. " Hey, it's only me." She said smiling a little. Annie sat down next to the woman, putting an arm around her. " He's just mourning Molly… some of us take death worse then others." She said softly.  
" I know… but… it's still too hard." Molly whispered, standing up. She walked down the steps, wiping her eyes of the tears. " I'll be at Irene's… I can't be here right now." She said quietly, quickly leaving the home. Annie looked helplessly at the door, sighing. Annie then walked quickly towards Jack's room, pounding on the door. " Open up Jack." She shouted. " You friggen prick, open the damn door!" She shouted, pounding once again on the oak door. When Jack didn't answer, Annie opened the door, gasping as she walked into the rooms. Her friend's once bright room, was now so dark. The bright curtains had been replaced with black, as had the bed spread, sheets, posters, and clothing. " Someone's taken mourning to the extremes." She muttered, walking deeper into the room. She turned on the bedside lamp, seeing Jack curled in a ball on his bed, asleep. " How did he sleep through my yelling?" She muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. The anger she had just a moment felt, slowly disappeared, and she stroked the teen's face. He jerked in his sleep, and began to mumble.  
*-*-*-*-*  
_" Jack! Jack please… help me… please… I don't want to die!!" Gabe screamed. " HELP ME!!"  
" GABE!!" Jack shouted, running towards his girlfriend's voice. He ran into her room, only to see the love of his life sprawled on the floor, her eyes shut and the hem of her skirt on fired. " Gabe…" He cried, dropping to the floor next to her. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned around. There was Gabe, in a white dress, holding a candle.  
" You killed me Jack."  
" Gabe- no… I couldn't-"  
" You let me die!! I called out to you but you never came! You wanted me to die!!"  
" You killed her! You killed one of my best friends Jack!" Jack turned to see his sister, standing behind Gabe, her eyes narrowed.   
" How could you do that Jack? How can you kill the one you love?" Molly asked, and Jack spun around, seeing his mother, Irene and Ned standing behind him, their arms crossed.  
" I-I didn't mean it! I couldn't- I couldn't get to her!! I tried, I did!!" Jack cried, placing his head in his hands. " Please, I tried to help her!!"  
" Jack?" Annie's voice broke through the shouts of his family and friends, soothing his fears. " Jack are you ok?"  
_" Jack! Jack come on, wake up." Annie said, shaking the boy.   
" I tried! Don't! Please! I tried to save her!! Gabe, don't leave me!!" Jack cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
" Jack, it's only a dream… come on, wake up." Annie said quietly, shaking him a little harder.  
" NO!!!" Jack shouted, bolting up in the bed. Annie jumped, not expecting this.  
" Jack? Are you ok?" Annie asked, looking at her friend. Jack's eyes were filled with tears, and she pulled her friend into a hug. " It's ok… it was just a nightmare."  
" I killed her Annie. I killed my girlfriend."  
" Jack… if you hadn't called me and told me, she would have died faster, and so would her father. You did the best you could, you saved her."  
" I miss her." Jack cried.  
" Sh… it'll be ok." Annie said soothingly, rubbing the older teen's back. " It'll be alright. We're all here for you Jack… you're not alone."  
" I wish it was me instead of her."  
" Don't say that." Annie said, looking at him. " Jack… don't say that."  
" She had so much… and I have nothing. Nothing is good anymore. I need her."  
" Jack… she wouldn't want you to be like this."  
" I can't even remember her anymore Annie. She was my soul mate… and I don't even remember half the things she and I did. I can't remember her favorite flowers, color, anything!"  
" Jack… its ok to forget some things. She'll always be in your heart Jack, and that's the important thing."  
" But…"  
" Jack, I'm going to make some tea… do you want some?"  
" Yeah… tea sounds good." Jack said weakly, looking at the girl.  
" Ok, I'll call you when it's ready." Annie said, standing up.  
" Hey Annie?"  
" Yeah?" Annie asked, turning around.  
" Thanks." Jack said quietly, looking down. Annie smiled, walking out of the room. Once she got to the kitchen, she let out a shaky sigh, and began to cry. She placed the kettle onto the stove, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.  



	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm still alive hehe! Anyways, this is the next chapter- there's still alot more to go, and well, I've only had one review for this! C'mon guys, keep the reviews coming! Is my story that crappy that no one can review it? Shesh!! Ok I know I'm being a pain in the ass, but **  
  
Disclaimer:** Dont own them. I wish I owned Clu, but well, I dont...  
  
Ok, I have to take a different approach to this chapter- i'm going to give u a few lines from the previous chapter, b/c well, i think it would help:   
**" Hey Annie?"  
" Yeah?" Annie asked, turning around.  
"Thanks." Jack said quietly, looking down. Annie smiled, walking out of theroom. Once she got to the kitchen, she let out a shaky sigh, and began to cry.She placed the kettle onto the stove, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.**  
Now onto the real chapter:  
  
" Annie? Are you ok?" Jack's voice startled Annie as she dried her eyes again, turning to face the teen. " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"  
" You didn't do anything… I'm fine, really." Annie smiled reassuringly at Jack, leaning against the counter. " How are you?" She asked, emphasizing the last word of her question. Jack shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen table.   
" I don't know anymore." Jack whispered, sighing. " One second I'm ok… and the next… I'm so upset, depressed, alone, all in one." Annie nodded, jumping as the tea kettle began to whistle. She quickly got two mugs out, and poured the hot water into them. Jack stood, getting the milk and sugar out.   
" It's going to take time to heal." Annie said quietly, looking up at him. " Come on, it's a nice night out, lets go outside, we can talk there." She said, smiling. She placed the tea kettle, cups, milk and sugar on a tray, and opened the sliding door. Jack nodded, running into the living room. He walked out to the Phillip's back yard, finding Annie sitting on the top of the picnic table, her jean jacket tightly pulled against her. Jack grinned, holding up the large quilt blanket that sat on the Phillip's sofa.   
" Figured it might be a little cold out here." He explained, hopping onto the table next to the girl. He placed the blanket around the two, then glanced up. " You know… Gabe and I used to do this all the time." He said softly. " We used to sit here, me staring at the stars, pointing them out toher, and she used to just listen. I knew that she couldn't care less about them, but she listened." Annie smiled, nodding. Jack continued, a smile creeping across his face.  " One time, we were at the football field, and Gabe and I had snuck in… the first time she had ever done something like that, she was so afraid we'd get caught." He said laughing. " We sat outside for hours, talking, me holding her in my arms… we almost got caught too, we had to run to the car. Then we went back to her house, hid out in the farm, up in the hay loft, and just stared at the stars, talking…" He said, trailing off.  
" You miss her a lot, don't you?" Annie asked, turning to face her friend.  
 " A lot." He said softly. " She was like my soul mate… It probably sounds corny, but besides you, my mom and Fi, she was like my sanity. I could have the crappiest day and she'd find this way to make the day easier, somehow she always managed to help me, no matter what was wrong… now I'm so lost… How am I supposed to go back to go to college, go to the place we were supposed to go together? Everything there reminds me of her… the people, the courses, the dorms…"   
" It'll take time Jack… but, you'll get over it." Annie said quietly. " Can I tell you something?"   
" Yeah…" Jack nodded, and Annie leaned her head on her friend's shoulder, sighing.   
" When I was recording my album, over in Munich, I met a guy. Joshua Franz. He worked part time at the studio, doing odd jobs. We hit it off, and began dating. Then, when my album was finally finished, my manger threw a huge party- DJ, celebs, friends, family, everything. All for me. But Josh couldn't make it, his mom was sick with a virus. I was really upset, and I kind of begged him to come. He said he'd stop by, if his mom was feeling better. She got better, but Josh never came. I was so upset at him, I waited that entire night outside for him, and he never showed. Then my friend told me she'd drive me over, we figured maybe his mom was sick again. On the way there, there was a roadblock… there had been an accident, a motorcycle accident. Theroad had been slippery, and the driver had lost control of the bike. Well, I stepped out of that car, my heart in my stomach, and I knew it was Josh… it was all my fault. He died on impact, just so he could come be with me, instead at home, safe. It took me months to get over that… that's why I didn't come back right away. I couldn't face everyone, I couldn't take the fake sympathy I knew I'd receive from my friends here that I had told…" Annie said quietly. " And I did the same thing you did. I stopped talking to people, became rebellious, cursed out my father quite a few times. Everything and anything reminded me of Josh, yet I couldn't remember anything we had done with each other, or anything he liked. He just haunted me, everywhere I went. But I got over it. And I'm going to help you get over this too, I swear. You wont have to go through this alone Jack, we're all here for you." Annie said softly, a tear falling from her cheek. Jack hugged the girl, smiling a little.  
" I'm sorry… I didn't-"  
" No one did. Not Molly, not Fi… I only told Gabe, and I told her to keep it a secret." Annie said quietly, looking up into the clouds.  
" Why did you share this with me then?"  
" Because we're kindred Jack. We've both experienced the same pain, the same problems. Yet we get over them, slowly… eventually." Annie said softly.  
" How did you get so good at this stuff?" Jack asked turning to his friend.  
" I grew up." Annie said sighing.  
" Why?" He asked, looking at her. " You didn't have to do any of these big career choices, your only 16…"  
" Why did you go on the road with your mom when you were younger, or study your ass off to get into good colleges Jack?"  
" Because I had to."  
"That's why I did it."  
  
Sorry this is so short, I'm slowly running out of steam!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! I finally have the next chapter up! Halleluia!! LOL. Ugh writer's block sucks!! It really does! I know it's been a while since I updated, but well, I've been down in the dumps, loss of ideas, and other things. The next chapter wont be out for probably another week or two, because i'm going away... goody.   
Anyways, I'm seriously getting down in the dumps here guys... only **2** reviews? C'mon, my story doesnt suck THAT much does it? Even if it does, cant you review and tell me how much it sucks? Geesh is that too much to ask? Thanks to Careysgurl637 too for the help re-reading my crappy little story and telling me what to fix :)  
Ack! Did anyone else see the commercial for Erik Von Detton Day on Disney? Ahh I have to miss it- stupid vacation flight! Poops! Ok I'm done finally.  
  
**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned Erik Von Detton, would I honestly be here, writing fics about anyone from So Weird? C'mon!! I dont own any of the actors, the producer, the writers, nor do I know anyone related to them. There ya go.  
  
**_A recap of the last chapter:  
_**" I grew up." Annie said sighing.  
" Why?" He asked, looking at her. " You didn't have to do any of these big career choices, your only 16…"  
" Why did you go on the road with your mom when you were younger, or study your ass off to get into good colleges Jack?"  
" Because I had to."  
"That's why I did it."  
**  
Now onto this weeks chapter:**  
" That's not the only reason you do it though... c'mon spill it, I know you." Jack said sitting across from her. " C'mon, Mr. Bear wants you to tell him what's wrong." He said pulling out the bear. Annie laughed and took her bear.  
" I gave up on everyone." Annie said softly.  
" Huh?"  
" I gave up on relying on everyone. No one kept their promises, no one came by, no one called, and I got sick of waiting." Annie said and Jack felt a pang of guilt.   
" I'm sorry."  
" What are you sorry for?"  
" For all those times I tormented you. When I used to make fun of you, put you down... I didn't mean it... it was just that you were so much like Fi, into the paranormal... yet you were different. When you first started with us, you depended so much on Fi to figure out everything for you... And it made me so upset... I don't know why."  
" It's ok Jack... I understand." Annie smiled. " Besides, it's in the past. Then I was a stupid little girl who used to run around trying to find something, anything linked to the paranormal just so I could get yours and Clu's attention. I felt so alone... and you guys were so close, and still idolized Fi. I just felt like the odd man out."  
" We didn't mean to... it was just that, we were so used to Fiona..."  
" I know, I know. I was just an immature little girl then Jack. Now look at me, I can kick your ass now if you tease me." Annie grinned, looking up at her friend. Jack's eyes widened and he laughed. " Hey, I'm serious! I kicked my bodyguards ass one time..."  
" You, kicked Biscuit, the 270 pound bodyguard's ass?"  
" Yep."  
" No you didn't."  
" I sure as shit did."  
" Liar."  
" You want a piece of me?" Annie teased, standing up. She went into fighting stance, grinning.   
" I happened to be the captain of the wrestling team while you were away." Jack grinned, standing up and pushing his sleeves up. " I can't believe I'm considering fighting a gi-" Jack began to say, but stopped when Annie tackled him. " Ah! So not fair!!" He exclaimed.   
" Quit your babbling then smarty pants." Annie grinned, standing up and helping her friend up as well.  
" Sure, sure." Jack laughed, dusting his pants off.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Annie woke up, glancing around as she heard someone whimper. She looked around confused for a moment, forgetting where she was. 'We must have fallen asleep.' She thought to herself, seeing Jack next to her.   
" Gabe..." Jack mumbled, tossing and turning. " No... don't!"  
" Jack?" Annie said softly, as she gently shook her friend's shoulders.  
" No!!" Jack yelled and sat up, sweat pouring down his face.  
" You ok?" Annie asked softly, glancing at her friend.  
" Just dandy... I just had a dream..."  
" You wanna talk about it?" Annie asked and he shrugged.  
" I just had a dream about that night... each night they get more and more real..." Jack said glancing down.   
" Wanna talk about it? That usually helps me..." Annie said quietly, looking at Jack.  
" It's the same dream every night... only each time, it gets more real... I'm always in her house... I hear her screams... but I can't get to her... then I get there and she's dead." Jack said softly. " And all she keeps saying is that I killed her..."   
" You didn't kill her. You know that right?"  
" Yeah..." Jack said softly. " I probably seem like a wuss now... screaming over nothing..."  
" You don't." Annie said placing her hand on her friends back. " Your not a wuss... they're just dreams, they cant hurt you."  
" I know that... but they seem so real... then I hear her scream and..." Jack said as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.  
" Shh... just let it out." Annie said softly, hugging her friend. *How long has he been holding this in? * She thought to herself, her eyes rising to the sky, searching for an answer.  
" Thanks Annie." Jack mumbled pulling away from her.   
" Your welcome... here, I think you need this more than I do." Annie said grinning as she handed him Mr. Bear. " As stupid as it may sound, whenever I get upset about Josh, or get homesick... if I sleep with Mr. Bear, everything gets better." Annie said and Jack smiled.  
" If Carey and Clu could see me now... sleeping with a teddy bear... Thanks Annie..." Jack said grinning as he took the bear. " Good night Annie." He mumbled closing his eyes again. Annie sighed and lied back down, trying to get back to sleep.  
*-*-*-*-*-*- A month later *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Hey people, come on, we're going to be late! We have to be there by 10:00!!" Irene exclaimed, looking at the people around her who were busy lugging suitcases into the crowded   
" Mom, that only gives us ten minutes." Clu complained, carrying three suitcases out to the vans.  
" What a shame... I guess you'll have to move it then?" Irene grinned, seeing her son sigh and drag the suitcases outside.  
" Last one mom." Carey grinned, carrying a suitcase into the car.  
" Thank the lord, now let's burn rubber people, Molly and Annie have tour shoots at 12, you kids have a fitting before that, and we've got a performance tonight, and we have to fit in a rehearsal!" Irene rattled off the details, smiling.   
" Yes ma'am." Jack teased, saluting the woman. Annie giggled from behind him, smiling as she went into the van that the teens would take.  
" Watch it mister." Irene scolded smiling as she went to the car, where Molly and Ned were patiently waiting for her.   
" Are you ready?" Fiona asked, looking behind her at Annie, who smiled nervously. " I mean in less then a day we're gonna be at the fanciest hotel in Jersey, kicking off the tour- I bet there'll be lots of press, lots of people there watching your every-" Fiona tried to continue, but Clu clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.  
" Ignore her Annie." Jack smiled reassuringly at his friend. " Don't worry about the people."  
" Worry about the people? Ha! What am I going to wear! If there are gonna be reporters- I have to wear something perfect!" Annie exclaimed, freaking out.  
" Oh thanks Fiona." Clu teased.  
" Don't worry Annie... Irene said the stylist would be waiting for us at the hotel to have a fitting for our dresses." Kat smiled, looking back from the front passenger seat. " Honestly, do you think we'd let you go looking bad? C'mon Annie..."   
" Thanks guys." Annie said smiling. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. " This is not going to be the quietest weekend, eh?" She grinned, hearing Jack laugh quietly.  
  
  
***thats the end folks... it's really short, I'm sorry- I've lost my muse!! Gah I have to find it again!! Until then, adios!****  



	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, its finally up! I wasnt going to post it, holding out for more reviews, but then I realized I couldnt, because to put up the next chapter of my newest story, I've gotta finish this darn one! Oh well, the rest of the chapters should be up by tonight hopefully lol.  
  
**Disclaimer: Dont own them. If I did, I'd be a happy, happy girl, but I dont. Oh well.   
**Onto the story:   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" Hey people, come on, we're going to be late! Check-in is at 11!!" Irene exclaimed, looking at the people around her who were busy lugging suitcases out of the cars onto the sidewalk of the Hilton Hotel.  
" Mom, check in is 11 oclock and after. It's not like they're gonna turn us away." Clu laughed, trying to lug three suitcases towards the revolving door.  
" Ugh, why don't they have door people?" Carey muttered.  
" Bus-boys?" Kat laughed, taking her suitcase. " Maybe they heard you guys were bringing ten thousand suitcases and are hiding." She teased.  
" Honestly guys, did you have to bring a suitcase just for hair supplies?" Fiona teased, pointing to the smaller suitcase Clu was carrying.  
" With all the press here, you think we wanna have a bad hair day?" Clu retorted, grinning.  
" Last one mom." Carey grinned, handing his mother her suitcase. " Thank the lord, now let's burn rubber people, Molly and Annie have tour shoots at 12, you kids have a fitting before that, and we've got a performance tonight, and we have to fit in a rehearsal!" Irene rattled off the details, smiling.   
" Yes ma'am." Jack teased, saluting the woman. Annie giggled from behind him, smiling as she picked up two of her suitcases.  
" Watch it mister." Irene scolded smiling as she went into the hotel, where Molly and Ned were patiently waiting on line to check in.  
" Are you ready?" Fiona asked, looking behind her at Annie, who smiled nervously. " I mean in less then a day we're gonna be at the fanciest hotel in Jersey, kicking of the tour- I bet there'll be lots of press, lots of people there watching your every-" Fiona tried to continue, but Kat clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.  
" Ignore her Annie." Jack smiled reassuringly at his friend. " Don't worry about the people."  
" Worry about the people? Ha! What am I gonna wear! If there are gonna be reporters- I have to wear something perfect!" Annie teased, sitting on her suitcase.  
" Oh thanks Fiona." Clu teased. " And to think, I thought you guys were going to make it without one of you three turning airhead on us."  
" Hey, I resent that remark!" Fiona exclaimed. " We're not bimbos… we just get brain freezes once in a while." She added, laughing.  
" That was bad Fi, really bad." Carey said, smiling a little.  
" Hey, I'm under pressure here." Fiona retorted. " Seriously though, what are you gonna wear Annie?"  
" I um… don't know."  
" You don't know?!!? HELLO! Tomorrow could either make or break you, and you don't know what your wearing? Oh my god, I'm going to have a heart attack. Please tell me your joking! What if you have to get it fitted? Or what if the dress you like is too big or small?!?!" Fiona exclaimed. Annie's smile faded, and she began fidgeting with necklace.  
" Don't worry Annie… Irene said the stylist would be waiting for us at the hotel to have a fitting for your dress." Kat said, smacking Fi in the head. " Honestly, do you think we'd let you go looking bad? C'mon Annie…"   
" Thanks guys." Annie said smiling. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. " This is not going to be the quietest weekend, eh?" She grinned, hearing Jack laugh quietly.  
" Well kids, here are your keys." Molly said, handing Carey a key.  
" Um, mom? We all can't have our own room." Jack said, looking at his mother as if she were crazy.  
" Actually, you kids can." Molly laughed.   
" Your label reserved the whole 15th floor." Irene explained.  
" Oh dude, a whole floor to ourselves- we can run around and no one'll hear!!" Clu exclaimed happily.  
" Now let's not get too overboard. You kids still have to behave." Ned said laughing as his son's face fell. " It's not the end of the world Clu. You can go to the park and act like a nut."   
" Well what do you say we all go get into our rooms and then get down to business?" Annie suggested, standing.   
" Good plan." Molly smiled.  
" Oh god, Irene's rubbing off on you." Fiona exclaimed, teasing. Annie laughed, leading the way into the hotel.  
" Hey, guys, um… a little help here?" Clu shouted, trying to catch up to the teens, his three suitcases making it a little hard.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
_" Hey baby." Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.  
" Hey." Annie smiled shyly and Gabe laughed.  
" I think I'm just going to leave the two of you alone for a while- your making me more homesick then I already am." Gabe smiled, standing up.  
" Thanks Gabe." Josh smiled gratefully at the girl, taking Annie's hand and leading her over to one of the chairs in front of the board.  
" So, what brings you around right now? I thought you had work." Annie said, pressing play. Her latest song came through the speakers and she set to adjusting the balance, as well as the volume of certain instruments.  
" I um… wanted to talk to you actually."  
" What about?" Annie asked, not looking up from the mixer.  
" Um… it's kind of hard for me to just blurt out… a few of us were thinking of going on this camping trip… just for a four day weekend… and well, it's gonna be a few of my buddies, and well, their girlfriends, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Josh said quickly, looking down.  
" That's so sweet." Annie gushed, and Josh looked at her, smiling weakly. " But I… can't."   
" It's ok- I just thought I'd give it a shot."  
" I would, really, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I have so much work- publicity shots for the album, radio interviews…"  
" It's really ok Annie. I'm not into camping much myself. I'll just stick around here and hang out with you."  
" I- Josh I'm going to Belgium for a few days." Annie said quietly.  
" When? Maybe-"  
" Josh. Really, if I could, I'd bring you and you know that. But my manager, she just doesn't think it'd help my career if I came around with my boyfriend-"  
" Your ditching me just because your manager tells you it's bad publicity?"  
" Josh- it's not like that, I just… I'm still new Josh, and if the fans found out I was taken-"  
" Your still ditching me Annie. God, what happened to the girl I met when you first came here? The one who told her producer to go to hell when he try to kick me out of the studio? Annie, what happened to you?"  
" Josh, you don't understand."  
" So enlighten me Annie."  
" I don't want to fight Josh. I just…"  
" Annie, am I not rich enough? I know I'm not Nick Carter, or any of those famous American pop stars, but, I love you. Is image that important to you and your little producers? So important that you're embarrassed to be seen with me in public?"  
" No. Josh you have it all wrong. We feel it's too early on in my career for me to be professing my love for you to the world."  
" What is it with all of this 'we' stuff Annie? What do you want?? Or does that not matter anymore? God your like a puppet on a string for them. Never wanting to anger them, never doing anything but what they say. You're a human being Annie, what you want matters. Don't let them push you around." Josh said softly.   
" I- Josh it's not that easy. These people could either make, or break me."  
" So what? Annie, you've never let anyone rule your life before- why start now?" Josh exclaimed. Annie bit her lip, sighing.  
" Your right… I'll talk to them."  
" There's the Annie I know." Josh smiled, giving her a kiss.  
_*-*-*-*  
" Hey Annie?" Jack shook the girl once again and Annie opened her eyes, looking around. " Hey, you ok?"  
" Yeah, fine, why?"  
" You were crying in your sleep." Jack said quietly, brushing a few stray tears from Annie's face.  
" I was?"  
" Yeah… bad dream?"  
" Bad memory." Annie corrected, sitting up.  
" Oh… Josh?"  
" Yeah." She said softly, drawing her knees to her chest.  
" Want to go somewhere? I was gonna go to the park, I came here to ask you if you wanted to go." Jack said, standing.  
" Um, sure, just let me grab a sweater." Annie said standing and walking to her suitcase. " Is it cold out?" She asked, holding up a heavy sweater and a lighter one.  
" A bit cold, take the heavy one." Jack advised. " Wow, never thought I'd be helping a girl pick out clothes." He said laughing. Annie smiled and pulled the sweater over her head.  
*-*-*-*-*-*


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, next chapter, hehe I'm on a roll. Ok I personally think this chapter sucks, but we'll see. Ok, anyways, I donno if the chapters'll be done tonight, but definitly by tomorrow, then the next chapter of my new story 'Always' can finally go up lol.  
  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned So Wierd I wouldnt be writing this, now would I?  
onto the story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_  
_

*-*-*-*  
You know, everything that I'm afraid of.  
You do, everything I wish I did.  
*-*-*-*  


" It's nice out here." Jack observed.  
" Yeah, peaceful." Annie grinned. " No screaming fans."  
" Oh yeah, like you *really* mind it Annie. All those guys screaming for you- all horny-"  
" Ok ew?" Annie laughed, closing her eyes. " That was nasty Jack."  
" Like you don't think they are." Jack scoffed, grinning.   
" Well… ok fine, so they get a bit horny. But well, you can't tell me Britney or whoever doesn't do the same to you Jack."  
" Hey now, that's not-" Jack protested, blushing.  
" Aww, poor Jack." Annie giggled. She looked down, shrieking as a duck behind her quacked as she almost stepped on it. She grabbed Jack's sleeve, jumping a little.  
" Aww, I think the duck is a fan of yours Annie." Jack teased, nudging Annie. The younger teen laughed, smiling a little. " What's wrong?"  
Before Annie could answer, a shriek behind them caught the teen's attention._  
_

*-*-*-*  
Everybody wants you- everybody loves you.  
I know, I should tell you how I feel.  
*-*-*-*  


" Hey!" A girl no older then the two teens shouted, waving wildly. Jack laughed and looked over at Annie.  
" Your fans are calling Annie." Jack grinned, pointing.  
" I don't think they want to see me." Annie laughed, leading the way towards the girls. " Hey."   
" Hi." The girl said, smiling at Jack. " My friend here," She pointed to one of the giggling girls beside her, wincing when the girl jabbed her in the side. " Actually, we, were wondering if you were that Molly Phillip's son."  
" Um... yeah, I am." Jack laughed, shrugging.  
" Could we have your autograph?" A red haired girl asked.  
" Are you sure? I mean Annie's the-"  
" We're big fans of you and your mom." The girl said quickly. " I'm Lisa by the way, that's Jess, Amy and Jamie."   
" Um... hi." Jack grinned.   
" Is she your girlfriend?" Amy asked bluntly, looking at Annie.   


_*-*-*-*  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me.  
And I'm too shy to say…  
*-*-*-*_  


" Annie? Nah, she's just my friend." Jack laughed, missing the expression that crossed Annie's face.  
" Does that mean your single?" Jessica asked, a smile on her face.  
" Um, it's time for us to go Jack." Annie said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.  
" Yeah, I think it is... mom must be going nuts." Jack smiled gratefully at the girl, allowing her to pull him away from the girls.  
" Aww, Jack's got a fan club."  
" I'll never tease you again about your psycho guy fans Annie, I swear." Jack said solemnly, then cracked up. " Wow were they psychotic!"  
" I thought it was cute." Annie put in, grinning.  
" It wasn't cute, it was embarrassing!"  
" Welcome to the world of fame."  
" I'm not even famous- that's the freaky part."  
" Maybe they're stalkers." Annie teased. " Part of the Jack Phillip's fan club."  
" Oh very funny." Jack rolled his eyes, grinning. " You never did answer me- what's wrong? You look all sad."   


_*-*-*-*  
I got a crush on you, I hope you feel the way that I do.   
I get a rush, when I'm with you.  
Oh I got a crush on you, a crush on you.  
*-*-*-*_  


" Nothing really." Annie shrugged. A part of her wanted to scream 'Everything!' and poor her heart out to Jack, all of the secrets she held, all of the problems she was dealing with, but her heart told her not to, that he wouldn't understand.   
" You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders... don't you know it's not good to do that?"  
" Dammit you found me out." Annie laughed. Jack laughed, standing up and walking a few steps, towards the water.  
" So tell me, what's got our pop princess upset? Lemme guess- you don't know what outfit to wear to your 'big debut'..." Jack teased, throwing a rock into the water, laughing. Annie smiled, standing.  
" How'd you guess Jack?" Annie laughed. The two stopped walking, sitting down on the grass.  


_*-*-*-*  
You know I'm the one that you can talk to.   
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know.   
I just wanna hold you.  
*-*-*-*_  


" Gabe would have loved this park." Jack said softly, throwing a piece of bread towards a duck.  
" Yeah… she would have." Annie said, throwing her paper bag out.  
" I miss her a lot… I hate it." Jack said quietly.  
" Why?"  
" Everything brings back a memory." Jack sighed.  
" It'll be that way for a while."  
" Yeah… I just, I wish it wouldn't be." Jack sighed again, looking around. The two sat in silence for a while, both thinking silently. " Do you feel this way about Josh?" Jack asked quietly, breaking the silence. Annie snapped out of her reverie, shrugging.  
" All the time." She finally whispered, sighing. "Everytime I think I'm getting over him, I remember something about him, or someone reminds me of him, and all of the memories come back." Annie pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her head on her knees.  
" That's the way I feel about Gabe... only lately, I've been forgetting her, I can barely remember her."  
" Well that shows your starting to move on."  
" Really? I've made progress? Wait til I tell mom I made progress in group today."  


_*-*-*-*  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder- could you ever think of me that way?  
*-*-*-*_  


" Very funny Jack. So how'd you guess i was "worrying about what I'm going to wear?'" Annie asked, grinning.  
" Your a girl Annie. Spending as much time as I have lately with Kat and Fi, I've picked on what girls are most concerned with. Although... you don't seem the type any more to worry so much over a dress..." Jack trailed off, hinting to Annie that he knew she was hiding something. Annie took a few rocks from Jack's hand, and shrugged.  
" It's just the damn dress, cant figure whether to wear red, or blue, strapless or straps-"  
" I think I get the picture. Poor you, so many decisions to make Annie."  
" Are you mocking me?"  
" Why, I think I am."  
" I know you weren't making fun of me." Annie teased, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the pond behind Jack.  
" Now Annie- let's be rational about this... I was merely pointing out how tough your decisions-" Jack began to protest, backing up away from the girl, straight into the pond. " are..." He muttered, finishing his sentence. He glanced up, seeing Annie doubling over with laughter. " Glad you find this funny Annie... c'mere, you look like you wanna take a swim." He said, standing up and reaching towards the girl.  


_*-*-*-*  
Oh I wish I could tell somebody.  
But there's no one to talk to.  
Nobody knows;  
*-*-*-*_  


" No way in hell... Jack Phillips you stay away from me! Claudia'll have my head if I get this-" Annie squealed in protest, trying to run away from the teen. Though she was faster and smaller then Jack, she couldn't out run him while she was hysterical laughing. Jack eventually caught her, picked her up and proceeded to carry her to the pond, grinning.  
" Put me down!" Annie exclaimed, trying to get out of her friend's arms. Jack grinned, dropping her into the water. " Grr! You know that wasn't what I meant!" She exclaimed, pouting.   
Jack stared at the girl, noticing how beautiful, the moon reflecting off of the water, illuminating her features.  
" What's wrong?"  


_*-*-*-*  
I got a crush on you. A crush on you.  
*-*-*-*_  


" Y-you!" Jack said, then began to laugh. " The look on your face is priceless! It's so- you look like a drowned rat."  
" Jack?"  
" Yeah." Jack asked, managing to control his laughter.  
" Run." Annie's eyes narrowed and Jack gulped, staring at her for a moment until she began to walk out of the water, making a beeline for him. He let out a yell and began to run all the way back to the hotel. " Your a dead man when I catch you!!" Annie shouted, smiling. She began to catch up to him, and finally was able to tackle him. She began to tickle him, until Jack let out a shout, rolling over so that he was on top of her.  
" Jack..." She warned, but was not able to finish her warning because Jack had started his unmerciful attack on her, tickling her until she could barely breath. " Stop!" She gasped between giggles. " Mercy! Mercy!!"   
" Not until you say 'Jack Phillips is the hottest and nicest guy on the planet.'" Jack teased in a sing-song voice, and Annie rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.   
" Jack Phillips is the hottest and nicest guy on the planet." Annie gasped between giggles, relieved when he finally let her up.   
" So are we done?" Fiona asked, clearing her throat. The two teens looked up to see Fiona, Kat, Carey and Clu sitting on the steps of the hotel, amused looks on their faces. Jack smiled sheepishly, helping Annie up, who was now blushing. " Why, may I ask, are you two wet, and why was Annie threatening to kill you Jack?"  


_*-*-*-*  
You say, everything that no one says.  
But I feel, everything that your afraid to feel.  
I will always want you, I will always love you.  
*-*-*-*  
_

" We um... took a swim." Annie shrugged, looking down at her shoes.  
" Where? We don't have a pool in the hotel?"  
" Well, smart one over there fell into the pond, then threw me in." Annie explained, grinning a little.  
" Oh... I see." Fiona smiled knowingly.   
" C'mon, let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold... that's all you need." Kat said, motioning for Annie to follow her and Fiona into the cabin.  


_*-*-*-*  
I got a crush, on you.  
I hope you feel the way that I do.  
I get a rush when I'm with you.  
Oh I got a crush on you, a crush on you…  
*-*-*-*  
_

" So... care to tell us what went on out there?" Kat asked grinning.  
" Nothing... he was being a little jerk, and I pushed him into the water." Annie shrugged. " Then he threw me in, and I tried to kill him."  
" Sure." Fiona and Kat exchanged looks, smiling.  
" Guys, its not what you think."  
" Sure, and I'm the Pope." Fiona scoffed, leading the way out of the elevator. " Just admit it Annie, you have a crush on Jack."  
" And if I did?" Annie asked quietly, looking at her friends.   
" Aww!!" Fiona squealed.  
" I knew it." Annie muttered, sighing as she led the way to the hotel room Irene had decided would be the room for fittings.  
" Ignore her Annie." Kat said, grinning. " I think it's cute. He obviously likes you."  
" What?!" Annie exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. " The guys like, still obsessed over Gabe, Kat. I doubt any time soon he'll be changing his mind." Annie said sighing.  
" Dont say that Annie, he flirts with you constantly." Fiona said smiling.  
" Sure he does." Annie rolled her eyes, opening the door to the room.  
" Annie what happened?!?" Claudia exclaimed, looking at the girl.  
" I um... took a swim?" Annie grinned weakly.  
" What am I going to do with you?!?" Claudia sighed, laughing.__  


  
*The song above is crush by Mandy Moore, and I dont own it, so... dont sue me, I'm giving credit here man. Besides. I dont have any money for you to sue me for! tee-hee  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Ok, this chapters short- kinda bad. It's a Gabe chapter, figure I might as well throw her in eh?   
  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own So Wierd. I only own Kat and Josh- they're mine! j/k. Onto the story now.  
****  
  
Gabe sighed, sitting down and watching what was happening down below. She bit her lip as she saw Jack. Fighting the urge to cry she remembered how she had gotten there, why she was forced to stay here while Jack was left alone in the world.  
*-*-*-*-*  
_Gabe spun around, her eyes tightly shut to block the bright light surrounding here. " Where am I? Hello?? Anyone?? What's going on?" She shouted, fear beginning to take over.  
" Home." A male voice quietly said and Gabe jumped. She recognized that voice from somewhere, but she couldn't pin point it.   
" Who are you?"  
" Open your eyes Gabe… the lights gone." The voice calmed her fears, and Gabe timidly opened her eyes a crack, smiling when she wasn't greeted with blinding light.  
" Josh?" Gabe whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. " Is it really you?"  
" Yeah… it's me Gabe." Josh smiled weakly.  
" Oh my God… I- we thought you were dead!" Gabe exclaimed, hugging him. " Oh no." She whispered seeing his sad smile. " Oh this is a dream… oh no…"  
" Gabe-"  
" I can't be dreaming- I wouldn't be able to touch you- Oh man… if you're here, and I can touch you- Oh…" Gabe rambled, a look of horror crossing the teen's face. " I can't be… I'm not right?"  
" Dead? Yes… you are Gabe…" Josh said quietly, his eyes sad. Memories flooded through Gabe's mind, flashing so quickly that the girl soon felt dizzy.  
" I… oh no… my dad?"  
" He's dead also Gabe."  
" Where-"  
" He's with your mother Gabe."  
" Then why am I here? Why aren't I with them?" Gabe whispered, tears freely falling from her face.  
" You have a job to do."  
" That job would be…?"  
" To help Jack."  
" I- what?"  
" You have to help me, help Jack and Annie."  
" Why? What did they-" Gabe began but stopped herself, sinking to the floor. " Oh this is bad… this is real bad… I didn't die by accident did I?" She asked, looking up at Josh, her heart dropping.  
" No…"  
" They did it… I was too close…"  
" Now do you understand?"  
" Yeah… I understand perfectly…" Gabe said sighing. " What do I have to do?"_  
*-*-*-*-*  
" Hey stranger… what's going on down there that's so interesting?" Josh asked, sitting next to his friend. Gabe jumped, then glared at her friend.  
" I hate when you do that."   
" I know, that's what makes it so much more fun." Josh said grinning. Gabe laughed and looked back down, biting her lip. " Oh… and what's happening on today's episode?" He asked, yawning.  
" He's hurting." Gabe said softly. " I hate seeing him this way."  
" So let him go."  
" What?"  
" Let him go. Easy as that. Let him live again."  
" What are you talking about? He is living!"  
" No he's not. There's a part of you that isn't ready to let him go, and it's holding him back. That's why he's like that."  
" And you'd know oh so much about this too huh?"  
" Yeah… I would. You aren't the only one who lost someone." Josh said softly, glancing down at Annie.  
" Sorry Josh… it's just that… it's hard, you know?"   
" Believe me, I know. And it only gets harder from here." Josh said, sighing. A few minutes of silence passed and a smile began to form on Josh's lips. " I think Annie has a crush on Jack."  
" What?!" Gabe exclaimed, looking at the two. " How could she? He's my-"  
" Was."   
" Josh…"  
" Gabe."  
" Not funny. This is a crisis! She can't fall in love with him! He's-"  
" It's not a crisis Gabe."  
" Wow, did Cupid hit you with his damn bow or something Josh? They are not going to get together, he loves ME!"  
" Of course he's going to love you Gabe. Now. But wait until he finally realizes that he can't hold out for a ghost, waiting for you to return to him."  
" It won't happen."  
" They will too Gabe." Josh said, standing up and leaving the room.  
" It can't happen." Gabe whispered, sighing. " I won't let it happen…" Gabe whispered, a tear dripping down her cheek.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	11. Chapter 10

Here we go, I'm on a roll lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own them.  
****  
(We're skipping to the next night.)   
" I can't believe I'm at one of these!" Fiona squealed. " All these celebrities." Fiona said, looking around happily.  
" Breath Fi. Breath." Clu laughed, looking at the girl.  
" Ready to go guys? Mom must be having a heart attack that we're not in there already." Carey asked, looking at his friends.  
" Sure… have you guys seen Jack? He was supposed to be here already." Fiona asked, looking around for her brother.  
" He had to go get a shirt." Clu laughed. " The one he had "clashed" with his tie."  
" Oh lord." Fiona rolled her eyes. " Well, let's go guys, Jack can come in when he gets here."  
" Um, you guys go in, I'm gonna go outside for a minute." Annie said softly.  
" Nervous?" Kat asked, looking at her friend. Annie nodded quickly, unconsciously fidgeting with her necklace. " Hey, you'll be fine. It's just a kick off party, nothing big. Don't worry about it."  
" Your right… I just wanna go get some fresh air… I'll see you guys in there ok?" Annie asked, looking at her friends. They all nodded and went into the hall, while Annie turned and rushed out of the lobby, towards the entrance. Shakily she drew in a breath, sighing. " What's wrong with you Annie? Get a grip." She muttered, breathing in deeply. After a few moments she had calmed herself down, and was turning to go inside when someone called her name. " Hey Jack." Annie smiled, seeing the teen walking up.  
Jack almost lost his breath, looking at the girl in front of him. The dress Annie was wearing fit her perfectly, accenting all of her curves. " Annie, you look… great." Jack whispered, smiling. Annie blushed, her face almost matching the deep burgundy dress she wore.   
" Thanks Jack." Annie smiled.   
" So, who are you waiting for?"  
" No one." Annie shrugged.  
" Really?" Jack asked, his hopes rising.  
" Nah…" Annie grinned. " What's the fun of bringing a date? Then I can't dance with all the cuties." She giggled, and Jack smiled.  
" Well, you can't just walk in there alone." Jack pointed out.  
" True…" Annie trailed off, looking expectantly at Jack.  
" Well, since you don't have a date… and I just happen to be here, dateless myself… why don't I escort you in?" Jack said, grinning.  
" Sounds like a plan." Annie laughed, taking his hand.  
*-*-*-*  
" Score!!" Kat exclaimed, smiling. Fiona followed her friend's gaze, and began to smile as well.  
" Aww!" Fiona squealed.  
" Oh yeah, your not bimbos." Clu rolled his eyes.  
" What are you two giggling over?" Carey asked, walking to the three.  
" That!" Fiona exclaimed, pointing to Annie and Jack.  
" Oh, Jack's got a date." Clu grinned.  
" And? Why is this such a big deal?" Carey asked, looking at the three.  
" Look closer bro."  
" Oh… When did this happen?" Carey asked.  
" Who knows… but it's so cute!" Fiona exclaimed.  
" Hey everyone." Annie said, as she and Jack made their way to the teens.  
" Hey!!" Fiona exclaimed, hugging her friend. Annie looked at her friend oddly, and then looked at her other friends, who were all smiling hopelessly.  
" Uh… is there some kind of inside joke that we're not in on?" Jack asked, noticing the looks on his friends' faces.  
" C'mon man, you don't have to hide it from us." Clu said, nudging his friend. " We know what's going on."  
" Uh… ok… would you mind telling us then?" Annie asked.  
" You two! You're an item! How could you not tell your best friend?!?" Fiona exclaimed pointing to the pairs hands, which were still together. Annie and Jack's eyes widened, dropping each other's hand.   
" Fi, I think you inhaled too much hairspray." Jack teased his sister. " We're not dating."  
" Yeah. Jack offered to walk me in, because I didn't have a date." Annie explained.  
" Sure…" Kat teased, nodding.  
" Ugh, it's pointless to convince you people otherwise, isn't it?"  
" Pretty much." Clu admitted.   
" Carey?" Annie looked at her friend, her eyes pleading him to shut them up.  
" Sorry guys, your in this one on your own…" Carey laughed. " C'mon Kat, let's go dance before they start playing the old fart music."  
" Sounds like a good idea." Kat grinned, taking her boyfriend's hand. " See you two love birds later." She called over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd of dancing people.  
" So… anyone else feel like dancing?" Annie asked. Jack shook his head, as did Fiona.  
" C'mon Annie, lets go show these old timers how to dance." Clu grinned, leading the way to the dance floor.  
" You know, you and Annie look cute together." Fiona remarked, sitting next to her brother.  
" Fi…"  
" It's the truth. Besides, I saw those looks you've been giving her."  
" Fi."  
" Admit it Jack, you like Annie."  
" Fi that's the biggest lie I've ever-"  
" C'mon big bro… this is me you're talking to. I'm your sister, and I'm a girl. I know these things."  
" Ugh, fine."  
" Fine as in yes you like her? Or fine as in shut up Fi."  
" How about both?"  
" Aww!" Fiona squealed.  
" Yep… you defiantly inhaled too much hairspray."   
" Why Jack, I'm hurt." Fiona teased, laughing.  
" Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes, grinning. " I'll be back, I have to go to the little boys room." He announced.  
" Thanks for sharing that!" Fiona laughed, walking to the dance floor to join Annie and Clu. " Hey strangers." She smiled, tapping Clu and on his shoulder, dancing away.  



	12. Chapter 11

Short chapter again!   
  
Disclaimer: We've established I dont own them right?  
  
*****  
" Hey, The music's really good tonight." Clu shouted to Fiona. Fiona nodded, smiling.   
" Yeah." Fiona grinned. The Corr's were on the small temporary stage performing, and they were about to go into one of their slow songs.  
" Have you seen Annie?" She asked, Clu nodding and pointing. " Good, I've got a plan." After briefly explaining what they had to do, Clu walked away, and Fiona went over to her brother. " Jack… buddy ol' pal, c'mon, you owe me a dance." She said, dragging her brother to the dance floor, grinning as she saw Clu walk over to Annie.   
" I'm stealing her from you for a while man." Clu said to one of the guys Annie had been talking to. Annie laughed and followed Clu to the dance floor, the two slow dancing.   
" Poor Jack." Annie laughed, pointing to where Jack was stuck slow dancing with his sister. Clu laughed and the two made their way to them.  
" Hey, I think its time for partner change!" Clu said suddenly, grinning at Jack. He grabbed Fiona, and Fiona shoved Annie at Jack. Jack and Annie both gave the two glares as they awkwardly put their arms around each other.  
" I've often wondered if love's an illusion, just to get you through the loneliest days. I can't criticize it- I have no hesitation. My imagination just stole me away, still I believe I'm missing something real, I need someone who really sees me..." Annie sang softly along with Andrea Corr, into Jack's ear. " Don't want to wake up alone anymore. Still believing you'll walk through my door. All I need to know is its for sure, then I'll give all the love in the world..." She sang along as the song ended.  
" You sing really nice." Jack said quietly. Annie snapped out of her dream world, looking at Jack, blushing.  
" I cant believe- sorry, I didn't even know I was singing along, I just really like this song..."  
" It's ok Annie, really." Jack laughed, looking at his blushing friend. Clu grinned as he and Fiona passed them, the two beginning to 'tango' across the dance floor.   
" They're nuts..." Jack laughed. The next song began, and many of the couples on the floor broke apart, beginning to dance to the fast song. Annie and Jack stayed together, looking at each other.  
" Dude... the song ended." Fiona hissed, bumping into her brother and friend. The two teens blushed, laughing.  
" Sorry." Annie grinned, pulling away awkwardly from Jack.   
" It's ok Annie." Jack grinned as well, and began to dance to the song. Annie began to laugh, watching him dance. " What?"  
" You!" Annie exclaimed, gasping between giggles.  
" I don't dance THAT bad!"  
" Yes you do!"  
" No I don't!" Jack exclaimed.  
" Yes you do... I don't know how anyone can stand it!" Annie giggled.  
" Oh that's a low blow." Jack exclaimed. " For that, the tickle monster must come out."  
" Oh wow, that's so second grade!" Annie exclaimed, giggling more. Her sides were beginning to hurt from all of the laughing she was doing. Jack just grinned and grabbed the girl, tickling her sides.   
" Enough! Enough!!" Annie gasped finally, squirming to get out of his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from moving. Annie blushed, not used to being so close to her crush.  
" Um... sorry." Jack grinned sheepishly, letting go of the girl. Annie shrugged, laughing nervously.  
" It's ok." Annie shrugged.  
  



	13. Chapter 12

_Another short one- I'm sorry theyre so short, but the longer ones will be coming really soon, I promise.  
  
****_Disclaimer: Dont own them.  
_  
**What am I supposed to do with all these blues? Haunting me everywhere no matter what I do.**_  
" This is a good song." Jack observed, looking over at Annie, seated next to him. Annie nodded, looking at him hopefully  
" Yeah… hey, do me a favor?" Annie asked quickly.  
" What is it?"  
" Dance with me?"   
" Me? You want-" Jack stammered.  
" No, the goofball behind you… of course you." Annie giggled, standing. " C'mon, you wouldn't let me go out on that dance floor and interpretive dance, now would you?"   
" I don't know… that could be funny."  
" Jack…"  
" Well it could."  
" Please?"   
" Um…" Jack hesitated, sighing.  
" It's ok if you don't want-"  
" I do, c'mon, let's show these people how to dance."   
_**Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow- I can't let go when will the night be over?**_  
Two people stood on the second floor of the hall, watching Annie and Jack silently.   
" The time's coming soon." The girl said, shifting on her heel, making her white gown shuffle with her movements.  
" I know…" The blonde haired boy said sadly. " And we can't stop it."  
" They'll be fine."  
" No they wont."  
" If worse comes to worse we'll interfere."  
" Do you ever think she hasn't let go of you?"  
" Sometimes… She makes it seem she does, but I know she hasn't…" He said, sighing as he looked at the pair.  
_** I didn't mean to fall in love with you and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.**_  
Jack smiled at Annie, pulling her closer to him. For some reason, it seemed the natural thing to do, and he felt comfortable with her, for the first time since Gabe had died. He leaned his chin on her hair, taking in the scent. His eyes drifted up to the second floor of the balcony, his face turning white as his eyes locked with a brown and blonde haired girl.  
" Jack? You ok?" Annie asked quietly, looking at her friend. " Jack? Yoo hoo, anyone up there?"   
" Huh? Oh, sorry Annie." Jack said, looking into the girl's eyes.   
" You ok? Do you wanna stop dancing? We can go-"  
" No, that's ok." Jack shrugged. " I just, thought I saw someone."  
" Gabe?" Annie asked, looking at him.  
" You must think I'm crazy, huh?"  
" Not at all… I… I used to see Josh all over… slowly I stopped… but, it was almost like he was haunting me."  
" You- you did? I'm not crazy?"  
" No Jack. You just haven't let go of her yet… that'll happen until you do."  
" I… I um, don't know if I want to." Jack said, his voice barely audible, but Annie heard him, casting her eyes to the floor.  
_** Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by; Phantom ships lost at sea and one of them is mine **_  
" I don't know if I can let her go… she was such a big part of me… and now… she's gone."  
" It's ok Jack… we all lose people… but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?" Annie said, a small smile on her face, trying to cheer her friend up.  
" You don't get it do you Annie?"  
" What?"  
" Gabe and I, we were meant to be. We were supposed to get married, have children, and be happy."  
" She's gone Jack."  
" No she's not Annie. She's still here, she's still with me. She's still in my heart, and I'll never let her go." Jack said, his eyes blazing.  
" It's ok to forget her Jack…"  
" No it's not! You keep saying that, but it's not fucking ok!" Jack hissed.  
" Do you think Gabe would want you to sulk like this Jack? Everything bringing back a memory, staying at home, watching the window to see her walk up the damn steps?"  
" Yes."  
_** Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky. I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me**_  
" You must have been dropped as a baby Jack because there is no way in hell that she'd want that for you- she loved you, yes Jack. You were meant to be, yes. But she's GONE. She can't get back. And if you don't let go of her, you'll spend the rest of your life alone, never loving, never being happy. Do you want that? Do you want that for yourself? Because I know Gabe wouldn't want that. She'd be rolling over in her grave-"  
" Don't you say that. Don't tell me what Gabe would want. Because if being lonely gets me closer to being with Gabe, then that's what I want." Jack snapped.  
" Fine." Annie growled, breaking free of him.  
" Where are you going?" Jack asked, looking at her. He could see tears in her eyes, and he stared at her, dumbfounded.  
" You want to be alone? You want to spend the rest of your goddamn life without anyone, then fine. Spend it that way you little bastard. I can't believe I was so fucking stupid- I actually believed that you wanted to be with me. And I know you felt it to. But no, you want to be alone, you want to be with Gabe. Fine, go off to your goddamn fairy tale ending land, where you and Gabe skip along the green grass into your white picket fence house. But you're doing it alone Jack. I'm through helping you. I'm through trying to help you get through this." Annie hissed, walking away from him.  
_** I didn't mean to fall in love with you and baby there's a name for what you put me through.**_  
" Annie!!" Jack exclaimed, starting to go after her.  
" I think you'd better leave her alone right now." Carey said softly, grabbing his friend's arm, keeping him from running after the teen.  
" I need to talk toher." Jack said, yanking his arm free and going off after Annie.  
"Fun night, isn't it?" Katrina said, looking at her boyfriend. Carey rolled his eyes, and Kat sighed. " I'll go get your brother and Fi." She muttered, walking into the crowd of dancers.  
_**It isn't love, it's robbery- I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.**_  
'Perfect.' The girl thought to her self, smiling as she saw Annie storm away from Jack. Her eyes darkened and she snapped her fingers.  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Another short one- dont kill me guys, the long one is on the way!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own them like usual. Oh yeah, the song used in this chapter and the previous chapter is 'Ghost of You and Me.'  
  
** The ghost of you and me- when will it set me free? I hear the voices call. Following footsteps down the hall trying to save what's left of my heart and soul**  
" Annie…" A voice called and Annie looked above her, gasping as she saw the familiar blond hair. As quick as it had appeared, the figure disappeared and Annie sighed.  
" Josh!" Annie shouted, looking around the room wildly. She spotted the blonde's retreating figure and began to run after him, trying not to fall on her heels. " Josh slow down- please!" She shouted, sighing as the teen ran up the stairs two at a time. " Of course you choose tonight to make me chase you around the damn building, you had to choose the night where I can barely breathe in my dress, let alone run." She muttered, following him up the stairs.  
" Annie?" Josh's voices flooded the narrow hallway overlooking the ballroom and Annie felt Goosebumps form on her arms.  
" Josh where are you?"  
" You have to stay away Annie. Your in trouble, and I can't help you."   
" What's wrong? What's going on Josh? What kind of trouble am I in?" Annie asked, her voice barely audible.  
" I can't explain it Annie- I'm interfering too much as it is now…" Josh sighed, his voice dull. Annie saw his eyes light up and turned around, seeing a black cloud storming her way.   
" Annie watch out!" Another male's voice shouted and Annie covered her head.   
" Jo- augh!" She screamed, finding her voice as the blackness finally engulfed her. She felt herself fall over the banister, and she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to overcome her.  
**Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow- I can't let go. When will the night be over?**  
" Annie?? Annie come on, this isn't funny. I'm sorry! Really, I am!" Jack shouted, looking bewilderedly around the room at the people. He heard a shout come from the upper level of the hotel and ran towards the stairs, hoping it was Annie.  
" What's wrong? What's going on Josh? What kind of trouble am I in?" Jack heard Annie say and he hurried towards her voice. He stopped at the fourth step, gasping as he saw a blond haired boy starring at her. His heart skipped a beat seeing a black cloud coming towards the girl, full speed.  
" Annie watch out!" Jack shouted fearfully, gripping the handrail tightly as the girl ducked. " Thank God." He whispered, closing his eyes. He was brought back to reality a moment later as he heard the blonde speak, shouting another warning to Annie. His heart dropped to his stomach as the cloud engulfed the girl, tossing her over the side of the balcony as if she were a rag doll. "ANNIE!" He shouted, running to catch the girl as she crashed into the candy cart. The teen ran over to the fallen girl, gently checking for a pulse.  
" Jack…" A voice whispered and Jack turned around just in time to feel the cloud knock him away from Annie. " Jack…"  
" Who are you?!?" Jack shouted, looking nervously at the darkness.  
" Jack." The voice said softly and Jack felt a shiver go down his spine. He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly, regaining his composure.  
" Gabe?" He whispered finally, looking at the black cloud. " Why?"  
** I didn't mean to fall in love with you and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Aha! Said I'd give you a long chapter. Lol i think this ones a bit crappy, but who knows.  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own anything or know anyone affiliated with So Weird. I do own Josh and Kat though.  
*-*-*-*  
" You killed me." Gabe whispered, glaring at Jack.  
" No. Gabe I- I tried to-" Jack defended himself weakly, backing away from the girl. " Please, I tried to stop it!"  
" Jack you swore to me. You swore we'd be together for ever, you'd never let me go. But look what you did. Because you were too afraid to ask my dad to let me stay with you, I died!" Gabe's voice filled his ears as Jack stared unwillingly at the cloud, watching as the cloud formed into his girlfriend's body. There she was at last, still in her white prom gown, her eyes dark.  
" Gabe you died in a fire! I didn't start it! Please… I tried to stop it, I tried…"  
" It wasn't good enough Jack. And now here you are, running to Annie. Your new play toy huh? Guess you've forgotten all about me. Did I mean anything to you? Anything at all?"  
" Gabe… I- you mean everything to me. But I- I can't just stand here waiting for you to come back to me… your dead Gabe, and I have to get over it."  
" Why?"  
" Because Gabe… I can't bring you back. You can't come back to me, and I've begun to accept it. Please, just let me be. Can't you see what your doing to me Gabe? Your hurting me so much… every time you come to me like this, every time you remind me of that day…"  
" Jack- you don't know how much hurt I feel… how much pain I feel everyday seeing you move closer and closer to forgetting about me."   
" I know Gabe. I know how it feels because I'm living it. Gabe… please, understand. I have to move on. I have my whole life ahead of me- college, career opportunities… everything. And you, haunting me, it's hurting me Gabe. I don't think we were meant to be… I know who I'm meant to be with, and… I don't think it was you." Jack said softly.  
Gabe whimpered, biting her lip. " Please, I need you Jack. Don't leave me…"  
" Gabe you don't need me. Your strong… you can do without me…"  
" Don't you need me anymore?"  
" I…" Jack began, but stopped, gazing at Annie. " I used to think I did. But now, I don't think I do Gabe. Before, I relied so much on the memories of you and I, that I forgot about life. I forgot that I have a family that cares about me so much- that is there for me throughout everything… and now… now I don't need you as much as I thought I did."  
" I- Jack… I'm sorry." Gabe's face softened and she reached out to touch her boyfriend. Memories of her funeral, and of Jack's mourning flashed to her and Gabe gasped, closing her eyes. She lifted her hand towards his cheek and cried out when it went through his face and tears brimmed in her eyes. " I'm so sorry… it's just so hard. Seeing you here, getting over me, getting closer to Annie… after we promised so much to each other…"  
" I know Gabe. I know how you feel… but, I have to let go, and so do you."  
" I only want you to be happy." Gabe said quietly, looking away from him. " And… if that means you being with Annie… then Jack, I want you to do it. I want you to be happy again, not miserable any more."   
" I want you to be happy too Gabe. I hate seeing you this way…"  
" I will be happy Jack. I will be, because you're happy, and because I'll finally be with my parents, all of us together again." Gabe said smiling slightly. Jack smiled and reached out to her. Gabe began to glow again, and she reached out as well. As the two hands connected, Gabe began to get more and more translucent, until finally only her hand was visible.   
" What's happening?" Jack whispered, looking at the girl, his eyes wide.  
" I'm free." Gabe said softly. " I have no unfinished business anymore.. I' m no longer searching for anything. I finally saw that your happy… that you can be happy without me. And now, I have to go." Gabe finished, looking over Jack's shoulder. Her eyes lit up, and Jack followed her gaze. He gasped, seeing Gabe's father and a woman standing together, near the wall.  
" Is that-"  
" It's my mom." Gabe said happily.  
" She's beautiful… just like you." Jack whispered.  
" I know…" Gabe smiled. " I have to go Jack." She said quietly, and Jack's smile faded. " I'll always be with you Jack… I'll always be there. I love you."  
" I love you too Gabe." Jack said softly, watching the girl walk to her parents. She turned and waved goodbye to him, smiling as her mother embraced her. Jack sighed, feeling tears come to his eyes as he sank to the ground, finally giving into the emotions he had held onto for so long.  
*-*-*-*-*-  
Annie opened her eyes to blinding white lights, and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut again, sighing.  
" Annie…" A voice softly whispered to her and Annie felt someone shaking her. " Annie, c'mon, open your eyes sweetie."  
" Josh?" Annie whispered, quickly trying to sit up. Josh smiled weakly and helped her up. " What am I doing here? Where am I? Oh God- what happened to Jack and the others?"  
" One question at a time Annie. Remember when you fell?" Josh said softly. Annie nodded and her eyes widened.  
" Your dead. You shouldn't be able to touch me- to talk to me; Oh god, Oh god… Oh this isn't happening. I'm not dead!!"  
" Do all girls have the same reaction to that? Geez." Josh said smiling a little.  
" Josh…" Annie's wavering voice took the smile away from his face though and he felt his heart break. " Please… tell me I'm not gone…"  
" Not yet Annie. You fell hard Annie, and let's just say it's not a pretty sight. Right now, your in the transitional place until your soul decides where it wants to stay."  
" When does that happen?"  
" It happens when you let it Annie." Josh said softly. " You choose."  
" I- I can't!"  
" You have to Annie… It's a sucky thing, but only you can make the choice."  
" If I… if I stayed here, would I be with you?" Annie asked quietly. Josh nodded and Annie sighed. " But… all of my family… my friends down there."  
" It'll be the toughest decision you'll ever have to make Annie."  
" I…" Annie's voice trailed off as her mind went back to the events a half an hour ago, the flashbacks haunting her. " I'll do it." She whispered finally.  
" Are you sure?" Josh asked, looking at the girl closely. Annie sighed and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. " Then take my hand." He finished, extending his right hand. Annie nodded and reached her hand out.  
" ANNIE!" Jack's shouts shook the white room and Annie turned her quickly, pulling her hand back from Josh.  
" Jack?" Annie whispered. " Where are you? Why are you here?"  
" Right now, he's by your side, trying to get you to go back." Josh said quietly.  
" It's true then? When your comatose or close to death, you can really hear people?"  
" Yeah…" Josh answered. " And he wants you to come back Annie."  
" He wouldn't do that." Annie said softly extending her hand to Josh. " He doesn't love me."   
" Annie don't leave me… please… I don't want to lose someone else." Jack's voice flooded her ears and Annie shuddered. " Annie… please don't leave me," Jack pleaded, again and Annie burst into tears, dropping her hand and sinking to the ground. " I love you Annie… please, don't go." Jack's voice got softer as Annie saw the teen in front of her.   
" You don't mean it Jack." Annie whispered. " Why are you doing this? You don't love me, I know you don't."  
" I do love you Annie. I do love you. It just took me a while to realize where I needed to be. I know Gabe's dead, I know she'll never be back, and I've accepted it. Please, don't go with Josh. It's not your time. I know it's not. It can't be, because I need you. I need you more then ever, and so does your family and mine. Annie don't go." Jack said softly. Annie looked tearfully at Josh, then at Jack.  
" We can't make the decision for you Annie, only you can." Josh whispered.  
" I… But I miss you Josh. I miss you so much that it hurts every day, every night. I can't go on anymore without you." Annie said tearfully, reaching closer to his hand.  
" Don't do it!" Jack exclaimed. " Please, just, listen to me… this once. Come back with me… please Annie… " Jack pleaded, extending his hand. Annie glanced at the two males in front of her and closed her eyes.   
" I- I can't Josh." Annie said, taking Jack's outreached hand. Jack smiled and helped her up, kissing her on the forehead.   
Josh smiled, nodding. " You made the right choice Annie. It wasn't your time to go." He added and the light dissappeered, leaving the three where Annie was lying.  
" What'll happen to her Josh?" Jack asked as Annie gasped in pain.  
" This was Gabe's mess… only she can fix it." Josh answered.  
" It hurts." Annie whimpered.   
" Shh… it'll be ok Annie… you'll be fine in a few minutes." Jack said taking her hand. Annie nodded, slowly closing her eyes. " Josh?? Josh what's going on- you said it wasn't-"  
" She isn't dead." Josh whispered as he leaned over Annie, kissing her forehead. " She'll be fine…" He assured Jack, who nodded.   
" I heard I did something." Gabe's voice startled the two young men and Josh smiled at the girl. " Oh man… I didn't think-"  
" Please help her Gabe… please?" Jack pleaded. Gabe nodded, and walked over to Annie.   
" I'm resetting time Jack. You two will remember everything- but Annie's fall won't have happened." Gabe explain softly. Jack nodded and Gabe snapped her fingers, the same white light blinded the teens.   



	16. Chapter 15

Ok, another short chapter. Wow, when I wrote these they looked so much longer. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own them. Oh yeah, the songs Completely, by Jennifer Day. (awesome song!)  
  
" Are you two ok?" Carey stammered, looking at the two as Jack helped Annie up. " What happened?"  
" For the first time in a while, I think we're both fine." Annie smiled.  
" I think there's a dance we should be at." Clu grinned, looking at the two oddly.  
" Oh man, I completely forgot about that- Molly and the label must think I'm a retard!!" Annie exclaimed, leading the way inside the banquet hall.  
" Well, looks like everything's back to normal." Fiona laughed, following her friends into the dance hall.  
*-*-*-*  
I'd give my all, or not at all, there's no in between.  
I'd give my best, won't second guess this feeling deep in me.  
*-*-*-*  
" Hey stranger." Jack grinned, taking Annie's hand. Annie looked up, then down at her hand. " Why are you sitting here? Come on, your dancing with me." He said, dragging Annie towards the dance floor.  
" I um… I think I'll sit it out." Annie said quietly.  
" Annie, if this is about what happened-" Jack began, then seeing her lip trembling he led her outside of the hall room, into the lobby of the hotel.   
" I don't know what happened Jack… I was so ready to leave…"  
" Annie, it's ok."  
" No. It's not." Annie cried. " I shouted at you, I screamed at you to forget about Gabe, and then I go and almost give up my life when he asked me to…"  
" Annie… it's ok, really it is." Jack reassured the girl, pulling her into a hug.   
*-*-*-*  
You make me want to love you. With ever breath I'll love you.   
Endlessly.  
I'll give my heart give my soul.   
I wont hold back I'll give you everything, all of me. Completely.  
*-*-*-*  
" How could- how could I be so stupid Jack? How could I almost give up my life at the drop of a hat for Josh?"  
" Annie... I would have done the same thing… I mean I was a total asshole to you before, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had chosen Josh."  
" I shouldn't have-"  
" Annie, don't dwell on it, the important thing is that you're here."  
" Jack I was so stupid."  
" Why?"  
" Because I actually believed someone loved me."   
" Annie..."  
" Yeah, you said you loved me- but would you have said it if I wasn't about to give up my life?"  
" I-"  
" I didn't think so." Annie sighed. She stood up. " Look Jack, I have a crush on you. You know it, so does everyone else. And I've accepted that you don't like me back, I know you never will, so lets stop this stupid game." Annie said quietly, walking away." This isn't my night." Jack muttered, sighing.  
*-*-*-*  
You fill me up, with your love. Oh I just overflow.   
When we touch, can't get enough. And I want you to know.  
You make me want to love you. With ever breath I'll love you.   
Endlessly.  
*-*-*-*  
" Hey, where'd you go?" Kat asked, walking into her friend's room to see Annie lying on her bed, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, starring at the ceiling.  
" Oh, no where, just talked to a few execs, then came up here. And you?"  
" Um..." Kat looked down, fiddling with a ring on her finger.  
" Oh my god!!" Annie exclaimed, sitting up. " You- You two are engaged?"  
" Not yet..." Kat smiled. " It's just kinda like a promise ring I guess- I wanna finish college, and he wants to persue his music..." Kat trailed off as Annie jumped off her bed, hugging her friend.  
" I'm so happy for you!" Annie exclaimed.   
" Thanks." Kat laughed. " So... how did things go with Jack?"  
" Horrible." Annie sighed, flopping back onto her bed. " I told him how I felt... and well, before you guys came outside, he told me he loved me. But... I know he didn't mean it... and now, it's all messed up."  
" Annie, can I give you a little advice?"  
" Yeah." Annie mumbled, not looking up from her pillow.   
" Don't let him go." Kat said softly. " He loves you Annie... he didn't say it just spur of the moment... I've noticed it for a while, he loves you as much as you love him."  
" How-"  
" Annie, it's written over both of your faces." Kat laughed, taking off her jewelry.  
" I- I need to go do something." Annie said quickly, standing and exiting the room.  
" Annie!" Kat called after her, leaning against the doorframe. " I think you're going to need this." Kat laughed, handing Annie her room key.  
" Thanks Kat." Annie laughed nervously, heading towards the elevator.  
*-*-*-*  
I'll give my heart give my soul.   
I wont hold back I'll give you everything, all of me. Completely.  
You make me want to love you. With every breath I'll love you.   
Oh endlessly.  
*-*-*-*  
Annie walked out of the elevator, searching for Jack. She spotted him over by Clu and Carey, who were all laughing as Carey gave them a recount of how he proposed.  
" And then…" Carey began to finish his story, but as Annie approached he looked down, his voice trailing off. Annie blushed, tapping Jack on the shoulder.  
" Hi." She said quietly. " Can I talk to you?"  
" Oh, what now you trust me?" Jack muttered, glaring at her.  
" Jack- what was I supposed to think??" Annie exclaimed.  
" Um, we're just going to go upstairs…" Clu stammered, leading the way out of the lobby.   
" Don't leave on our behalf man, because we're through, nothing left to say." Jack muttered, following his friends to the elevator.  
" I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" Annie shouted, looking at the retreating figure. People in the hotel stared at the girl, who threw her room key on the floor, stomping her foot. " WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!? HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A GIRL THROW A DAMN TEMPER TANTRUM?!?" She shouted at the people, picking up her key and storming off.  
" I think she's learned the diva tantrum." Irene muttered, laughing to herself. Ned smiled, shaking his head.  
  



	17. Chapter 16- Final Chapter

It's done! Finally!! Yay! Yeah, this story is crappy, maybe I'll stick to Clu/Fi lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kat dammit!  
*****  
  
'Dear Journal,   
Hey, It's me. The one with the fucked up love life. Yeah, so, as you know, the big record party was NOT a good thing. We're home now, back in Hope Springs. Let's just say the plane ride home was anything but fun. I don't think I said a single word to Jack the entire ride, and he didn't say anything to me either. It's one of those mutual feelings. Everyone says we belong together- yeah right, what bullshit. Lies, that's what they are…   
Ahh! My showcase is in less then a week, and I'm nervous as hell! Molly gave me this song, it's pretty good, but I don't know if I'll be able to nail the notes… hopefully I do, I really don't want to blow this chance… it may be my only one, especially after the tantrum I threw in the hotel… well, better get to rehearsing… goodbye!  
~Annie'  
Annie walked into Molly's studio, pressing a few buttons on the player, making sure that it would repeat after the song ended. She pressed play, and then walked through the door linking the small recording room to the mixing room. She waited patiently as the song began, waiting for her cue. She sang the song, closing her eyes and focusing all of her emotion on it.  
" I've always believed that my dreams would come true. That one of these nights he'd appear, he'd be here in my arms. I see it all, so clearly how it could be: I wish he was kissing me now..." Annie sang, her voice filling the entire room with sweet notes. Annie opened her eyes as the song ended, taking a swig of her water bottle. Just as she was about to sing the song once again, she looked into the studio and jumped when she saw a figure staring back at her. " Oh shit." She mumbled, putting the headphones down.   
" I think we need to talk." Jack mumbled. Annie shrugged as the teen walked into the recording room, and Annie sat down on the floor. " So..." He started, sighing. Annie focused on a loose string on her jeans, twisting it.  
" What happened between us?" Annie asked quietly, not looking up.  
" I don't know... too much happened too soon, you were still drained from Josh... I was still too upset over Gabe..."  
" Why is it that we always get stuck with the sucky relationships? Is it this family?" Annie asked and Jack smiled. " Because if it is, I'm getting away from it."  
" I think we're all just confused about who we want to pursue- we're still young Annie..." Jack said quietly.  
" Do you think we could ever be... you know..."  
" Yeah." Jack said softly, and Annie looked up, locking eyes with him. " I would like that... would you?"  
" Yeah." Annie said quietly, standing up. " I would."  
" Well, why don't we go to the movies tomorrow? We'll take it slow, take it from there."  
" Sounds good to me." Annie smiled.  
" This sounds kind of stupid... but I never did get a whole dance from you that night..." Jack grinned, looking at her.   
" Well... we could..."  
" Yes we could."  
" But, the music's only in the headphones..." Annie's voice trailed off as music began to play through the speakers surrounding the room. " Never mind about that..." She blushed in embarrassment, shrugging. " This isn't my..."  
" C'mon Annie... let's dance." Jack said, placing his arms around her waist. Annie smiled, draping her arms around his neck as the song came. " I'm sure you've heard these words before... and I know it's hard for you to trust them once more. You're afraid it all might end, and a broken heart, is scared of breaking again. But you've gotta believe me, I'm never leaving. You'll never cry unless I am there. And I will always be there... you will never be without love..." Jack sang softly into Annie's ear, bringing tears to the girl's eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, seeing Fiona, Carey and Kat sitting in the mixing room, and knew they had turned the music on. " When this world doesn't turn anymore, when the stars all decide to stop shining... til then I'm gonna be by your side, I'm gonna be loving you forever, everyday of my life..." Jack sang, but Annie interrupted him by kissing him. " That's when I'll stop loving you..." He sang the final line of the song, kissing her again, only this one lasted longer. " I love you Annie. I mean it." He whispered, keeping her in his embrace.  
" I love you too Jack." Annie said softly, hugging him tighter. " I love you a lot."  
  
  
** the song Jack sings is *N Sync, 'Thats When I'll Stop Loving You.'  



End file.
